


That'll Shut Him Up

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Heist, M/M, Robbery, Sexual Tension, Sub!Sean, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Sean’s a loudmouth, isn’t he? So what better way to shut him up by shoving your cock down his throat?
Relationships: Sean MacGuire/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	That'll Shut Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write enough for Sean so I was v happy when someone requested some stuff for him!!!!
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

After a failed heist, you and Sean hide in what's left of an abandoned cabin, hitching your horses deep in the woods and praying they'll be there when morning comes. It's no surprise that nobody else wanted to come along on the mission, knowing what a handful Sean can be, but you foolishly said yes and now, you've gotta pay for it. 

"I'm tellin' ya, if you'd have let me do the talking then we wouldn't be hiding out in this shithole," Sean tells you the second you walk back through the door. You roll your eyes but just let him waffle away, hoping he'll get tired sooner or later.

But he doesn't. 

It's been a good hour now and Sean is still rambling on, finishing what's left of his gin, placing the empty bottle down on the dining table as he relaxes back into the chair.

"Sean, please, shut up," you blurt out. Sean flashes you a lopsided grin from the other end of the dining table, realizing your patience has finally come to an end with him. 

"What's that, pretty boy? You're only asking me to shut up now? Bit late for that, ain't it?" Sean chuckles back at you, raising his nose slightly as he assumes he has the upper hand. 

"I gave you some time to let it off your chest, but you just keep rambling," you say with a sigh. 

"So? What're you gonna do about it, shut me up yourself, eh?" Sean chuckles again. 

An idea springs to mind and you give each other a look as the feeling of sexual tension becomes thick in the air. You've flirted with Sean many times before, though it's never gone anywhere, but here the two of you are; alone together in an abandoned cabin, the perfect setting to finally get some release.

"I will, if you're not careful," you threaten with a grin. 

"You're a big man, ain'tcha? Threatening me, a poor and kind bloke, with whatever mischievous things you're thinking. That's right, I recognize the look on your face!" Sean says as he points at you, your grin only getting bigger as he calls you out. 

"So, you'll stop then? Wouldn't want me to do those 'mischievous' things to you, would you?" you respond, watching the way Sean continues to stand his ground. 

"If you'd have asked me nicely, I would have considered it. But you didn't! So, I'll continue to natter away, even whilst you sleep," Sean chuckles. That grin across his face begins to fade as you stand, slowly approaching him and eventually standing beside him, looking down at the seated man as you lean against the table. 

"Are you sure?" you ask him. 

"I'm sure," he confidently replies.

You let out a sarcastic sigh as you pull him from the chair, bringing him up to his feet, only for you to gently kick the back of his knees and have him settle down on the floor between your legs. Sean, like the good boy that he is, follows your lead and doesn't protest. Instead, his smile returns as he eyes up your crotch, knowing exactly where this is going. 

"Seems all that flirting has finally paid off, eh?" Sean asks, looking up at you as he takes his hat off, propping it on the chair. 

"Seems it has," you tell him as you begin to unbutton your pants after placing your gunbelt on the table. Sean keeps his eyes on your crotch, watching and waiting for you to finally pull your length out. You give it a few strokes before holding it at the base, tapping the tip against Seans cheek as you speak to him. 

"If you aren't going to shut up then I'll just shut you up myself," you tell Sean as his eyes look up at you. 

"Course you will. You're full of great ideas, aren't you?" 

"I am," you say with a nod. 

Sean opens his mouth to respond but you slip your cock in instead, enjoying the way his eyes go wide in shock, but eventually fall shut as he allows you to push your length into him. Surprisingly, Sean takes the lead, resting his hands on your thighs whilst his mouth begins to bob along your length.

Seans talents are surprising. Either he's done this before, or he's a natural, as he swirls his tongue around your length perfectly, and knows exactly when and how to hollow out his cheeks. But despite his good efforts, it's not quite enough to satisfy you, but the idea of punishing him for being a loudmouth definitely will. 

"Hold still," you mumble as you place your hands on the back of Seans head. Sean peeks his eyes open to assure himself that yes, you're about to do what he thinks you're about to do, so he braces himself and tightens his grip on your thighs. 

You go easy on him, for now, rolling your hips and thrusting your cock into his mouth, enjoying the way the base slides nicely over his tongue, your tip hitting the back of his throat. He's not gagging, yet, which continues to impress you even more. 

"Good boy," you praise. Seans eyes flick up to meet yours as he hums in appreciation, though you wouldn't be surprised if he pulled off your cock just so say thank you and begin blabbering again. 

Within time, you pick up your pace. You can't help that your cock throbs every time Sean makes a gagging noise, though he remains loyal and allows you to use his mouth however you please. The grip on your thighs tightens, Sean using them to hold himself steady as you continue to face-fuck him. 

Your head rolls back as you sigh heavily, enjoying the submission Sean is showing you. You question how much he can take, so you thrust your hips a little faster, keeping a firm grip on the back of his head. Sean chokes the first time, but once you've stopped and given him a few moments to catch his breath, he takes it a lot better. 

Your balls begin to feel heavy, and you figure you can at least warn him before finishing down his throat. "I'm close," you mumble as your eyes open, looking down and admiring the sight of the ginger man on his knees for you. 

Sean lets out a hum to inform you that he's ready when you are. A few more thrusts and your balls are emptying into his mouth, your load trailing down his throat as he tries his best to swallow without choking too much. 

You slip your cock from his mouth; Sean coughs a few times but swallows the meal you've fed him. "Pretty good, eh?" Sean comments as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"You gonna keep quiet now?" you ask, cleaning yourself up and taking a seat back at the dining table.

"I might do," Sean says with a shrug as he stands. You notice the very obvious hard-on pressed against the fabric of his pants, and Sean catches you staring at it. "You not gonna give me a hand? or a mouth?" Sean questions with a whimper.

"Maybe, but only if you keep quiet," you reply. 

"So unfair," Sean says as he shakes his head. But he takes a seat and surprisingly keeps his mouth shut, allowing you to take a nap and possibly return the favour later.


End file.
